


Say Something

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: Pietro tries his hardest to avoid the Halloween party being thrown by Tony Stark. Until he finds out his favorite witch is going to be in attendance.





	Say Something

Pietro sat in his room; he could hear the party happening downstairs. The Avengers were having a Halloween party during a rare peaceful time. He couldn't explain his foul mood about the party. He had dealt with his problems when it came to Tony Stark….Mostly. 

Hearing a knock on his door, he sighed. Getting up, answering the door he found Tony Stark standing on the other side of the door. Think of the man and he shall appear. 

“Stark, something wrong?” Pietro frowned. 

“No, I was just wondering where you were. The party started about an hour ago,” Tony questioned. 

“Just not in a party mood,” Pietro replied simply. 

“Okay, no problem. Totally understand,” Tony said starting to walk away before he paused, glancing back at Pietro. “Just so you know, Hermione came back early from vacation; she’s down at the party.” 

In a split second, Pietro was dressed and standing by Stark. “What are you waiting for? Let's go.” 

“Sure thing, Flash,” Tony smirked walking down to the party.

“I’m going to ignore you calling me that,” Pietro said, continuing on his way to where he heard the music playing loudly.

“What are you supposed to be exactly?” Tony questioned, glancing over the suit Pietro was wearing. 

“The devil.” Pietro replied pulling the first idea that came to mind. Tony giggled not being able to control himself. “What’s so funny?” 

“You’ll see,” Tony replied, opening the door. 

The pair walked in to see everyone having an amazing time and actually getting to let loose. Pietro saw his sister with Vision over near the bar. His eyes shifting through the crowd looking for the witch on his mind. 

“Look for an angel,” Tony informed him walking away, leaving Pietro alone. 

Pietro’s eyes locked onto an angel standing at the bar talking to Clint Barton. He didn't know how his feelings started, the first time he could remember that pull of needing to be around the witch. It was a normal day; nothing special was happening they had come back in from mission the day before she was just sitting there reading. As he moved in closer to Hermione and Clint, he could hear their conversation. 

“What exactly are you supposed to be?” Hermione laughed. 

“What do you mean?” Clint exclaimed. “It’s obvious!” 

“It is... I was just hoping it wasn’t,” Hermione laughed a little harder. “Why would you choose Robin Hood? I mean Wanda even chose something different.” 

“She chose a basic vampire for Halloween. Mine is fantastic. I already have a bow and arrows!” Clint exclaimed

“Yes, Clint, because a Victorian vampire is very basic,” Wanda spoke, popping up behind Clint. “Glad to know you think I’m basic.” 

“If it helps, you weren't supposed to hear that,” Clint replied playfully. 

“Well, I did and I'll remember that later.” Wanda smiled going over to meet Vision on the dance floor. 

Pietro watched Hermione as the lights spun around the room making the sequins on her dress shimmer as if she truly was an angel standing before him. So focused on the witch, he never heard Natasha walk up behind him. 

“They would make a good couple,” The assassin commented causing Pietro to cut and glare at her. “That's what I thought.” 

“What?” Pietro asked trying to correct himself. 

“You have a thing for her,” Natasha said simply. 

“Like you and Barnes?” Pietro commented looking back to Hermione. 

Natasha gave the smallest smirk before moving away. She spoke, tossing over her shoulder, “You better try while you can.” 

He and Clint locked gazes as he started moving over to the pair, a small smirk sliding onto Clint’s face. “Well, what about Pietro's costume? If you can call it that.” 

“I’m the Devil.” 

“Then where are the horns, tail, and pitchfork?” Clint countered jokingly. 

“I have devilishly good looks, I don't’ need that. Unlike you, old man,” Pietro smirked. “Nice tights.” 

“Wanda picked them out for him,” Hermione spoke up, turning to meet Pietro's eyes. Hermione raised ae eyebrow, taking in Pietro. He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie standing out against the black. “Interesting choice for a Halloween costume.” 

“Not much of a Halloween person,” Pietro replied. 

“Surprisingly, Thor’s a Halloween person.” Hermione nodded to the God of Thunder in the middle of the dance floor, dressed in white and gold armor with a blue cape. “And he’s not even from our realm.”

“What is Thor exactly?” Pietro chuckled, as he watched Hermione mix a drink behind the counter. 

“He is dressed as a Valkyrie warrior from Asgard,” Hermione informed him as she poured the both of them drinks. Pietro still looked slightly confused, taking the glass turning to watch the dance floor of the entire Avenger’s organization having a great Halloween. “Childhood hero.” 

Pietro laughed out loud, sliding off his jacket before rolling up his sleeves. “He’s like an overgrown child.” 

“A child with incredible powers,” Hermione replied, stepping from behind the counter. She glanced between the dance floor and Pietro as the song changed. She grabbed his hand tugging him forward. “Dance with me?” 

“An Angel asking the Devil for a dance?” Pietro asked. 

“Maybe this Angel is going to take a walk on the wild side.” 

Pietro simply followed behind her to the dance floor. As each song passed, their bodies drew closer and closer until there was no space between them. Swaying to every beat of music, they got lost deeper into the other. Hermione turned around as the song switch to something slower, Feeling his arms slip around her, his free hand coming to rest against the side of her face. The tension burning between them through the night only grew stronger in this moment. Her eyes glanced over his face, noting his jaw muscles locking and unlocking. Hermione smirked up at him, raising a challenging brow. 

Pulling her flush against his body, his lips landed on hers. She reveled in the feel of his lips on hers. Moaning into his lips, she heard someone yelling behind them. 

They turned around, seeing Tony standing beside Steve, who was dressed in his old World War II uniform. “Get a room you two. Not the middle of the floor.” 

“Tony!” Hermione yelled before letting out a squeal when she felt Pietro swoop her up in his arms before disappearing from the room. She could almost hear the laughter coming from behind them. Coming to an abrupt halt, she found herself outside of her room. 

“Overly cocky aren’t you,” Hermione spoke as he placed her on her feet.

“I can take you back to the party.” He replied, letting his hands slide down her curves. 

“You could,” Hermione replied sliding her hands down his chest. “I mean, that's what a good angel should do.” 

He backed her up, opening his door as he spoke, “Let the devil show how good it can be, to be bad.” 

Hermione moaned into his kiss as the door slammed shut. 

Down the hall, Clint and Natasha chuckled as the door shut. “About time with those two.” Clint shook his head.   
“All it took was you talking to her and me planting the idea in his head that the two of you would make a great couple.” Natasha smirked.

“And my wonderful flirting skills,” Clint added. 

“You know I know your wife right?” Natasha frowned. 

“And?” 

“She told me you were horrible at flirting.” Natasha laughed walking away and leaving the archer behind. 

“Did she really say that?” Clint asked running after the redhead.


End file.
